You, me, we and the dead
by Lowelie
Summary: J'étais comme les autres. Nous avions une vie des plus banales, nous profitions sans vraiment en profiter. Tout ce qui nous reste aujourd'hui, c'est les regrets, la peur et le sang. Est-ce la faute de Dieu ? Du gouvernement ? Peu importe, c'est vraiment arrivé, c'est notre monde désormais. Ne croyez pas pouvoir y échapper. J'étais comme les autres. J'étais comme vous.
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteure : **_ J'ai souvent pensé à cette histoire. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, une conversation sur _Walking Dead_ avec une de mes amies m'est revenue en tête. Donc voilà, je me lance, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Je n'avais que sept ans lorsque c'est arrivé. J'étais un gamin comme les autres, enfin... Plus colérique et rebelle que la normale, mais je n'étais qu'un gosse. Ma mère, mon père et moi formions une de ses familles normales qui vivaient à Trost, se démenant pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement. J'allais à l'école, mon père au travail et ma mère restait à la maison, essayant de rendre son foyer plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je souriais, riais comme un idiot, regardais les adultes se dépêcher d'aller au boulot, ne prenant pas le temps de profiter de cette chose qu'on appelle la vie.

Oui. Nous étions tous comme ça au fond. On ne profitait pas de ce que l'on avait, et maintenant, on le regrette. On avait tout, nous, stupide humanité que nous sommes. Le bonheur, chose éphémère et maintenant recherchée par beaucoup de personnes. Le bonheur ? Oui, on l'avait, mais on le gaspillait à se disputer. Maintenant, on a quoi ? L'odeur du sang dans nos narines, la folie humaine dans chaque coin de rue, l'anarchie, la guerre, les pleurs, la tristesse de perdre un être cher devant nos yeux.

Nous avons rien, plus rien. Enfin, juste la haine. Oui, je hais ce monde pourri dans lequel je vis. J'ai été plongé trop tôt dans ce monde en guerre, dans cette tuerie. Pourtant, avant, tout était si calme. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Le culte pense que c'est Dieu qui est venu nous punir, d'autres pensent que ce sont les conséquences des essais militaires effectués pas loin d'ici, d'autres encore pensent à une nouvelle maladie, et moi, je pense que c'est un tout.

Peut-être Dieu est venu nous punir pour notre égoïsme permanant, peut-être que les essais militaires qui consistaient à jeter des bombes sur les îles pour les tester à libérer une sorte de molécule qui a muté puis qui s'est amusée à infecter l'humanité, ou, une maladie encore inconnue a émergé dont ne sait où. Ou tout simplement, ces êtres immondes sont le reflet de nos pêchés, de notre méchanceté, de tout ce que nous avons fait de mal. Ou tout simplement, ces monstres représentent ce que nous sommes vraiment.

-Eren.

Je tournais la tête vers la personne qui venait de prononcer mon nom. Elle se dressait devant moi, là, ses yeux amande ne dévoilant aucune émotion, comme si elle avait éradiqué toute sorte de pitié en elle. Ses cheveux noir, court, lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. De garder cette part d'enfant en elle qui a été brisé trop tôt. Elle vint serrer son écharpe, un cadeau que je lui avais fait, le seul souvenir de ma défunte mère. La connaissant, elle aurait approuvé mon geste. J'acquiesçai et me levais.

Une porte se dressait devant nous. Je posais ma main dessus, puis une autre apparut, je tournais la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait, c'était Mikasa. Une troisième vint s'ajouter, je fis pareil. Je croisais ses yeux bleu océan qui malgré tous ses efforts, ne pouvaient rien cacher. Armin avait peur. Peur de ce monde. Je le comprends. j'ai peur aussi. Mais si j'ai appris quelque chose pendant ses dix dernières années, c'est que la peur peut devenir notre plus belle arme face à ces monstres.

Je ne suis pas seule, je ne serais plus jamais seul. La confiance est quelque chose de très rare, et de très manipulable. Elle n'a plus trop sa place dans ce monde. Mais quand on trouve les bonnes personnes, cette confiance nous permet de survivre, et de moins penser à cet enfer qui nous entoure. Sous un hochement collectif de notre part, on poussa la porte, armes en main. Nous n'avions pas d'arme à feu. Juste une épée, une lance, puis une batte.

Ils étaient là, ils peuplaient la pièce, mais c'était le seul endroit où l'on pourrait dormir ce soir. Armin et Mikasa allèrent sur le côté, et moi, je m'avançais, refermant la porte derrière moi.

-Aller, murmurais-je, TUONS LES TOUS !

Sous mon cri de guerre, tous les cadavres ambulants puant l'œuf pourri se dirigèrent en courant vers moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je tenais fermement ma batte entre mes mains, et je cognais le premier, envoyant ma batte percuter sa tête, qui sous la puissance de mon coup vola. On continua comme ça pendant dix minutes. N'hésitant pas à les taper une fois à terre pour être sûr que les morts restent bien morts cette fois-ci. On souffla dès qu'aucune silhouette ne se dessinait.

On jeta les corps à travers les fenêtres. Enfin ''on''... Mikasa et moi-même. Armin était recroquevillé sur lui. On le sait mieux que quiconque, cette ville n'est pas un endroit pour des ados comme nous, mais on fait avec. C'est notre monde. Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'au delà des frontières de Trost, le monde est en paix. Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire, mais Armin lui y croit. Alors c'est une raison suffisante pour que je me batte. Quand les corps furent tous dehors, on barricada les portes et les fenêtres.

La nuit tombait, et ça devenait dangereux de rester dehors. Ne trouvant aucune nourriture, on mangea un petit bout de pain chacun, ne voulant pas gaspiller nos réserves inutilement. La nourriture manquait fortement, et ce n'est pas ces bâtards de la brigade spéciale qui vont nous aider. Ah ça non, ils préfèrent nous voir crever comme des rats, ils préfèrent nous voir se tuer juste pour un morceau de fromage. Non, ces êtres égoïstes nous aideraient en rien.

Comme chaque soir, je me laissais glisser sur un mur, et comme chaque soir, Armin et Mikasa vinrent s'asseoir à mes côtés, et comme chaque soir leurs têtes se retrouvaient sur mes épaules, et comme chaque soir, ils s'endormirent sur moi. Je fermais les paupières, et des coups se firent entendre contre les portes. C'était eux, ses monstres, ce que vous, vous appelez ''_Zombie_'', ou encore ''_Mort-vivant_''. Je ne croyais pas en ces choses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles fassent partie de ma vie.

Je pense que depuis l'apocalypse, l'humanité s'est souvenue qu'elle n'était en fait rien dans ce monde, ce que c'était la peur d'être dominé par quelque chose qui nous dépassait et contre lequel on n'était pas préparé. Les coups se firent plus puissants et par réflexe, je serrais de plus en plus ma batte contre moi, comme si cela pouvait me protéger. Je ne crois plus en rien, ni en personne à part mes amis. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, mais qui aurait pu prédire que tout ça allait arriver...

* * *

><p>VOilà, laissez vos impressions les enfants :*<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Yo tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre avant car j'ai eu un petit soucis avec Libre Office... Mais maintenant tout roule, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D !

_**Réponses aux rewiweurs masqués :D ! :**_

_**Reb : **_Je sais, et c'est grâce à notre discussion que l'idée mets venu. En fait c'est comme si cette fiction t'était dédiées ^^ J'espère que al suite te plaira tout autant :D !

_**E.T :**_ Je n'écris pas du porno... Mais bon, si tu as aimé le prologue, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le chapitre 1 :D !

_**Marie : **_ J'espère que tu pourras lire la suite avant que tu partes :D Merci pour les compliments ma poule :)

_**M Ac :**_ La voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

Les paroles en _italic_ sont les paroles dites en langages des signes :D (Je sais, sa veut rien dire, mais on s'en fout x))

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>You, Me, We and the Dead : Chapitre 1 :<span>**_

Le silence régnait dans les rues de la ville. La nuit s'étant levée, on reprit la route vers les frontières de Trost. La nuit avait été particulièrement bruyante et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de baillet silencieusement, ne voulant pas rameter les morts-vivants qui nous entouraient. Première chose à faire, essayé de trouver un endroit sûr dans lequel on pourra se reposer quelques minutes, puis trouver des provisions pour les prochains jours. Chose difficile, mais pas impossibles, du tant que les brigades spéciales n'étaient pas passées pour tout rafler. Vous vous demandez qui sont les brigades spéciales .

Personne ne sait vraiment. Certaines rumeurs disent que ce c'est une sorte d'armées qui aurait pour but de nous mener la vie dure, nous volant tout ce qui est nourriture et nous tuant parfois, et d'autres disent justes que c'est une bande, vraiment grande, de salles enculées qui veulent imposer leurs lois car ils ne sont que purement égoïstes. Je pense que c'est les deux. Ils sont égoïstes et veulent nous tuer car ça les amuse. Je pense que ces monstres nous ont rappelé la vraie nature humaine. L'être humain n'est-il pas au fond égoïste et incroyablement faible ? Son oublier que l'espèce humaine est incroyablement prétentieuse...

La rue était plutôt calme, et la journée belle. Le soleil était présent, mais la douce brise qu'il y avait nous donner quelques frissons. Une belle journée en perspective, si on oublie les cadavres ambulants qui ornent les rues, et le danger de se faire mordre par eux. En fait c'était une blague. C'est une journée de merde qui commence comme toutes les précédentes. Je regardais Armin, qui allait éternuer. Mikasa se jeta sur lui mettant la main sur la bouche tout en lui pinçant le nez, tandis que moi je crispais mon visage. Je commençais à agiter mes mains, et à parler en langage des signes :

_Pas maintenant Armin ! Attend qu'on soit dans un endroit moins peuplé._

Il me regarda, les yeux plissaient, puis me répondirent ;

_Je suis désolé, je l'ai pas fait exprès._

Je soupirais, et on commença à marcher vers l'immeuble le plus proche, où l'on ouvrit la porte le plus délicatement et la refermer. À première vue, il n'y avait personne. Une fois que je bloquais la porte avec les premières caisses que je vis, Mikasa lâcha Armin qui éternua. On entendit un bruit de choc, puis un gros à lunettes portant une chemise et une cravate, sûrement un employé de bureau, vint vers nous en courant, espérant sûrement nous mordre. Je ne pas le temps de faire quelque chose que Mikasa lui arracha la tête à coup d'épée. Bon, je sais que c'est méchant ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai l'impression que le vrai monstre dans cette pièce, c'est Mikasa...

Une fois le mort bien mort, on s'aventura dans l'immeuble, montant les escaliers et rentrant dans la première porte que l'on vit. Quand on y entra, quelque chose me marqua directement. Il y avait des chaussures à l'entrée. Pas que ça soit rare, mais il n'y avait aucun chausson. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. On continua d'avancer, et je vis un sac ouvert sur la table, et plusieurs sur les canapés. De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir la présence d'un seul zombie. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre puis tira légèrement un rideau, me positionnant sur le côté de celui-ci.

Je regardais à l'extérieur, et plus précisément en dessous de la fenêtre. J'écarquillais les yeux. Il y avait plusieurs cadavres entassé les uns sur les autres.

-Oye.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

-Prenons de la bouffe si y'en a, et parton d'ici au plus vite. Cet appart est occupé.

Armin et Mikasa acquiescèrent, et on se divisa dans l'appartement, aussi discret que possible. J'allais vers la cuisine, batte en main. Personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur. Je pris un sac à doc que je vis, puis ouvris le placard. Ce dernier était rempli de biscuits en tous genres, que je mis dans le sac, et de conserves, qui d'après la date n'étaient plus bons. Sur la petite table de la cuisine, se trouver une panière à fruit, où seuls les pommes semblaient comestibles. Je pris du sopalin propre, les enroulant dedans pour finalement les ranger aussi.

Quand j'allais partir, je vis sur le plan de la cuisine un Sw 610 classic. Je m'y connais en armes pour la seule et unique raison que mon père m'en parler. Je souris, le pris en mains, sortis la roulette. C'est bon il est chargé, je l'embarque. Je vis à côté de ce dernier un blason où deux ailes, une bleue en dessous d'une blanche, étaient brodées. En dessous des deux ailes, en italic « Jiyuu No Tsubasa » était brodé. Je souris. « Les ailes de la liberté ». Ça sonne plutôt bien. Je le mis dans ma poche, puis partis dans la salle à manger. Je vis Mikasa arriver avec des bouteilles d'eau, qu'on mit dans mon sac à dos, et Armin avec des serviettes et des mouchoirs. Ouais, faut pas oublier l'hygiène..

En parlant de ça, ça va faire plusieurs jours qu'on n'a pas pris de douche... Encore moi ça va, mais ça doit gêner Mikasa qui est une fille, et Armin qui aime être propre, mais pourtant aucun d'eux n'en a parler. Au prochain a part qu'on trouve, je leur fais prendre une douche. Une fois que tout fut mis dans ce pauvre sac qui était tout gonflé, on sortit aussi discrètement que nous étions rentré. Mais avant que je ferme la porte, je vis une ombre bouger, comme si quelqu'un était accoudé sur le mur. Je me trouvais derrière la porte mais je ne l'avais pas encore fermé et là je le vis.

Cet homme de petite taille, ses yeux gris foncé, cette peau aussi blanche que la lune, ses cheveux noirs et cette musculature imposante. Je soulevais un sourcil, et quand nos regards se croisèrent, je compris que ce type était dangereux, voire pire. J'entendis des voix provenant d'à côté de lui, et je fermais la porte. Ce type n'était pas seul. Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il laissait partir ? La dernière fois que ce genre de chose est arrivé, on a dû se battre, faisant un boucan pas possible qui avait rameuté des zombies, puis on a fui, laissant nos agresseurs aux portes de la mort. Ce n'est pas une métaphore.

Les zombies étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte avec les humains qu'ils étaient en train de croquer... Donc il y avait la mort à leurs portes... Je sais, c'est un jeu de mots horrible. Dans les deux sens du therme. On partit alors, retournant dans la rue, cherchant un nouvel endroit où s'abriter. Ce type m'intrigue vraiment quand même. Pourquoi nous laisser la vie sauve alors qu'il a dû voir qu'on lui a volé des choses. Et surtout, il n'était pas seul. Ça veut dire que ses potes aussi ont dû voir qu'ont leurs à voler des choses. Alors pourquoi avoir fermé les yeux ? Parce qu'on est que des adolescents ?

Ou parce qu'il reste des gens qui ne sont pas encore fous dans ce monde ? Impossible. Nous sommes devenue tous fou depuis que le virus Z s'est propagé. Donc pourquoi ? Et maintenant que j'y pense, il avait quand même une forte ressemblance avec Mikasa ce type. Est-ce qu'il aurait un lien de parenté ? Je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil va commencer à ce coucher dans une heure. Je tapotais l'épaule à Mikasa, qui elle tapota celle à Armin.

_Il serait temps de trouver un endroit où dormir, et de préférence au chaud._

Mikasa nous regarda.

_À deux rues d'ici, dans la rue Maria, il y a un appartement qui appartenait à des membres de ma famille._

On la regarda avec Armin.

_Mikasa..._commença ce dernier, qui fit couper par les signes de Mikasa.

_Je sais. Il y a très peu de chances qu'ils soient en vie. Mais leur appartement était plutôt cool._

On se sourit et on suivit Mikasa, évitant le plus possible de combat. Dès qu'on sera arrivé à l'appartement, je lui poserais la question.

* * *

><p>Je me séchais les cheveux avec une serviette que j'avais trouvée. J'en avais une en main, et allai vers la cuisine où Armin se trouvait déjà aux fourneaux. Je vins lui poser une serviette sur la tête, et je sécher ses cheveux. L'appartement de sa famille était plutôt cool en effet. Même si les seuls résidents que l'on a trouvés furent des morts, qui à la plus grande joie de Mikasa ne fut pas un membre de sa famille. Elle était sous la douche, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Quand j'eus fini d'embêter, enfin je veux dire de sécher les cheveux d'Armin, j'allais pendre les serviettes au deuxième étage. Là où il y avait les chambres.<p>

Quand Mikasa sortit de la douche, habillé avec quelques habits trouvés, on passa à table. SA faisaient longtemps que l'on n'avait pas mangé autour d'une table. On avait juste tamisé la lumière, pour qu'on ne se fasse pas trop remarqué, on avait barricadé tout ce qui étaient fenêtres et portes, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangés.

-ITADAKIMASU !

Sous ce petit crié collectif, on se jeta tous sur la bonne nourriture d'Armin. En plus de son intelligence, il est hyper bon cuisinier. Dont qu'il tient de sa mère. C'est grâce à lui que l'on a appris le langage des signes. Quand on avait dix ans, et qu'on essayait de survivre à une poursuite de mort, parce que ces merdes ça court vite faut pas croire, on a atterrit dans une bibliothèque. On s'y était caché pendant plusieurs jours, et pour se rassurer Armin avait commencé à lire plusieurs livres. Et c'est là qu'il est tombé sur celui qui pouvait nous apprendre le langage des signes.

Il a commencé à apprendre l'alphabet, puis à nous l'enseigner. Il avait dit que ça nous serait utile puisque les zombies sont sensibles au bruit, si on communique par signe, nos chances de survie dans les rues sont plus grandes. Alors il nous a appris l'alphabet. Mais avant qu'on puisse apprendre d'autres mots que « Tortue de mer », « Tortue de terre », « Je meurs de faim », « Bravo », et « J'adore ma maman », on a dû abandonner le livre, puisqu'il était trop lourd. Un jour un choix s'était imposé : soit on abandonne le livre, soit l'un d'entre nous. Le choix fut vite pris.

On ne peut pas dire qu'on parle vraiment le langage des signes. On connaît juste les lettres, mais ça nous suffit pour communiquer. J'avais presque fini mon assiette quand je repensais à l'homme de cet après-midi.

-Dis Mikasa. Cette dernière se tourna vers moi. « Cette maison t'a dit qu'elle appartenait à ta famille. C'est à ton père et ta mère ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

-À mon cousin. Je levais les yeux vers elle. « Il s'appelle Levi Ackerman. Il est plus grand que moi, puisque c'est le fils du frère aîné à ma mère. Je pense qu'il est encore en vie. C'est quelqu'un de très fort. Il sait comment survivre dans un univers hostile. Mais je ne sais pas où il peut être. »

Je regardais Armin. Il comprit ce que je voulais lui dire. Il y a très peu de chance, aussi fort que ce cousin soit-il, qu'il soit en vie. Surtout s'il est tout seul. Mais mieux vaut pas lui dire. Mikasa peut être très forte que ça soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, mais elle reste une fille tout de même. Je ne l'ai vu pleurer qu'une fois, et c'est quand j'ai dû faire ça... Ça l'avait beaucoup touché, même s'ils ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille, enfin, presque. Je finis mon assiette, et quand les autres eurent aussi fini, je l'ai mis dans levier, ne prenant pas la peine de les laver.

Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon... On éteignit la lumière du rez de chausser, et monta au deuxième étage où on se lava les dents, avec plusieurs brosses à dents, vu la quantité qu'il y avait dans un placard. Sans oublier le nombre de savonnette, de gans, de serviettes, et tout ce qui s'en suivi. Et sincèrement, à part les cadavres ambulant qu'il y avait, cet appart était plutôt propre.

-Dis Mikasa... Ton cousin ne serait pas un peu maniaque ?

Elle cracha le dentifrice qu'elle avait dans sa bouche.

-Oui, très.

-Hum.

Je fis de même et après m'être rincer la bouche, j'allais dans une des chambres suivirent de Mikasa et d'Armin. Dormir ensemble était devenue une habitude, on ne pouvait plus dormir séparément. Ça nous donnait une sorte de réconfort. Laissant une chaleur innocente, la seule que l'on connaisse encore, parcourir nos corps, nous rendant une part d'humanité qui sommeille en nous et qui nous fait nous sentire vivant. Mikasa fut la première à aller dans les draps, s'allongeant sur le côté droit, puis ce fut au tour d'Armin qui lui s'allongea sur le côté gauche.

À chaque fois, il me laisse le milieu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'allais me coucher quand une photo attira mon attention. J'écarquillais les yeux. Ce type c'est... Mais c'est...

-Mon cousin.

Je me retournais, regardant Mikasa qui fixer la photo. Je la regardais à mon tour. Ce type c'est celui de cet après-midi ! Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille ! Mais je ne connais pas cet homme blond et cette femme brune à lunettes à côté de lui. Je souris, allant poser la photo à côté de la table de chevet de Mikasa. Mieux vaut ne pas lui dire ce que je sais. Imaginons qu'il est mort pendant le laps de temps où je l'ai pas vue. Quand je déposais la photo à coté de Mikasa, elle haussa un sourcil.

-Au moins, il veillera sur nous. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle acquiesça, puis je m'installais entre mes deux amis. Mikasa éteignit la lumière et elle s'endormit, se collant un peu plus à moi. Armin fit pareil, mais ramena la couverture sur nos trois corps avant. Levi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni où tu peux être maintenant. Mais je t'en prie, pour Mikasa, reste en vie. Revoir un seul membre de sa famille vivant lui ferait vraiment du bien. Alors s'il te plaît, reste en vie quoi qu'il arrive... Et sous cette dernière pensée, Morphée vint à moi, me laissant rentrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves...

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce chapitre court, vous est plus :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteure : **_Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je sais. Je suis en retard et ça vas faire deux semaines que je ne me suis pas manifestée. Mais comprenait moi, même si j'ai eu un bon bulletin, les profs nous ont pas lâcher et nous ont foutus tous les contrôles en même temps ! C'était une horreur ! Et aller, une question transversale, et un contrôle du math sur les dérivations... Arrrghh ! Bref, malgré mon retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

PS : Ce chapitre est un flash back assez bizarre. La même scène réa parait deux fois, comme dans les films T^T ! Bref, vous verrez ;D

_**Réponses aux rewiews :D :**_

_**M Ac : **_ Comprend le ! Il pense qu'à protégé Mikasa ! Et Mikasa est une fille, si il dit qu'il a vue Levi et qu'au final il meurt, elle pourrait être affectée ! Ah bon ? O.o Je ne savais pas xD !

_**E.T :**_ Owe. Tu as lu le paring et le genre Eliot xD ! Je te les rappelle : _Romance, Levi, Eren_.

Sinon merci pour les compliments et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;D

_**Marie :**_ c'est vrai T^T ! Je ne savais pas T^T. Ca me fait plaisir T^T ! Bref, cette suite te plaira alors :D !

_**DidiineOokmai : **_Concernant la réaction de Levi, tu la sera dans ce chapitre ;D ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :) !

_**Reche :**_ Merci pour le compliment, et l'autre lemon, j'essayerais de le placer, promis :D !

_**Reb : **_Tu es une horrible femme Rubis ! comment as tu pus oublier ça :'( ! Héhé, tu n'auras pas les réponses de si tôt 3:D ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira donc, Ô fervente fan 0:)

Après tout ce blabla, je vous souhaite une très bonne, et joyeuse lecture les enfants :3 !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>You, Me, We and the Dead : Chapitre 2 : <strong>_

Il me saisit par le col de mon tee-shirt blanc tâché de sang et de poussière. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur d'en face. Mon dos rencontra le mur, je me cambrais de douleur, puis ce fut au tour de ma tête. Je ne pus restreindre un gémissement de douleur. J'avais beau être un peu sonné, je sentais toujours son regard sur moi. C'était lui, c'était ce type. Mais esprits ne semblaient ne pas vouloir revenir. La voix de mon interlocuteur ne parvint pas à mes oreilles. Elle paraissait comme un bruit provenant de loin. Mais cette dernière devint plus claire

Je fermais les yeux, pour les rouvrir et les ancrés droits dans les orbes gris foncé de la personne qui se tenait devant moi. La lune brillait dans le ciel. Elle était pleine. Les rayons argent de cette dernière vinrent mettre en valeur la peau d'un blanc laiteux de la personne qui me violenter. Mes yeux passèrent de sa peau, au noir ébène de ses cheveux qui me rappelaient malgré moi le plumage des corbeaux qui venaient se régaler avec les cadavres des morts.

Quand mes émeraudes croisèrent une nouvelle fois ces yeux d'un gris intense, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec Mikasa.

-Levi ! Tu devrais le lâcher ! Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Nos regards se quittèrent et se dirigèrent vers la silhouette d'une femme de taille moyenne. Elle avait des cheveux brun chocolat, attaché en queue de cheval, de drôle de lunettes qui avait l'air de se rattacher par une liane en cuir qui se nouer avec l'élastique de ses cheveux, des yeux marron, et une peau légèrement hâlée, mais sans trop. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Levi. Un rire se fit entendre. C'était cet homme blond. Celui qui se tenait à côté de Levi sur la photo que j'avais mise à côté de Mikasa dans la chambre de ce type. Il a les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés avec une raie sur le côté gauche de la tête. Chose quasiment impossible à garder dans ce monde.

Même Armin à abandonner d'avoir une coupe " convenable ". Ce blondin a une expression calme sur son visage, ce qui lui donner une assurance sans nom. Ses yeux bleus ainsi que ses sourcils épais, étaient deux des critères les plus frappants chez cet homme. Mais la prise qu'il y avait sur mon col se raffermit. Je n'avais aucune arme sur moi. J'étais seul. J'avais perdu Mikasa et Armin. Je ne pouvais plus comptait sur eux, là, tout de suite. Un frisson me parcourut quand une brise vint caresser la peau nue de mes bras. J'avais froid.

L'homme de petite taille en face de moi me redonna son attention. Je n'en voulais pas. Il était habillé d'un débardeur large, de couleur gris foncé, dont le col retomber pile avant ses pectoraux. Mais le braillement de ses habits permettait aux personnes en face de lui de voir les traits de ses muscles formés. Ce dernier surplombé un pantalon, large aussi, noir qui était rentré dans des bottes style militaire noir également. Il portait, pour ce protégé du froid, un gilet gris foncé, mais plus claire de son débardeur, à capuche, cette dernière était posée sur sa tête. À son cou, une chaîne en or.

Il y avait plusieurs pendentifs accrochés à cette dernière. Une croix, une forme ovale, sûrement un de ces pendentifs que l'on ouvre et où on voit une photo, et un représentant des ailes qui se trouvaient sur le blason que j'avais vu dans la cuisine. Je l'avais pris d'ailleurs, mais je l'ai perdu en cours de route. Peut-être quand je m'étais fait courser par ces putains de cadavres ambulants puant l'œuf pourrit. Le regard que Levi portait sur moi se fit plus sévère. Je fronçais les sourcils contre ma volonté. Mon côté tête brûlait ainsi que le côté rebelle que j'avais nourri depuis l'apocalypse reprenait le dessus malgré moi.

-Oye. Gamin. Me fit-il.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement face à ce surnom, qui le fit sourire. Sourire qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. C'était un sourire éphémère. Comme les rares que Mikasa nous adressât quelquefois. Je ne l'ai plus revu sourire sincèrement depuis les jours Z. C'est comme si toute l'innocence qu'elle avait, comme si tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'étaient envolés à jamais. Ça ne concerne pas qu'elle. Ça nous concerne tous. C'est comme si au final, toutes émotions provenant de l'être humain n'étaient qu'illusions. Comme si elles étaient éphémères.

-Rends-moi mon arme. Son ton était calme.

Je sentais mes muscles se crispaient à cause du froid. Son arme ?

-Je ne l'ai pas. Répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je ne l'ai pas. Enfin, je ne l'ai plus. Elle n'est plus en ma possession. Je l'ai donné à Mikasa quand on a dû se séparer pour que je leur permette de fuir. Tout comme ma veste. Je l'ai donné à Armin parce qu'il avait froid. Les nuits sont devenue de plus en plus froides. S'il y a bien l'un d'entre nous qui ne doit jamais tomber malade c'est Armin. Si quelqu'un tombe malade, en général c'est la fin. Armin fait partie des rares personnes ayant gardé en elle une part d'innocence. Il ne devait pas tomber malade.

Sans lui, et son intelligence, on serait déjà en train de tenir compagnie à ses cadavres ambulants. Il émit un bruit de succion marquant sans impatiente. Il me rapprocha de lui, pour finalement me plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Je gémis plus bruyamment. J'avais mal. Ma peau froide me faisait ressentir une douleur encore plus atroce que le normal. Ce type s'inquiète plus pour son arme que pour sa cousine. Est-ce possible qu'un type soit aussi égoïste ? J'aurais dit non en temps normal. Mais maintenant, rien n'est impossible n'est ce pas ?

-Où sont-ils ?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Par là, il doit entendre " où son passé Mikasa, Armin, (et éventuellement mon arme) ". Je baissais les yeux. Où ils sont ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie ou si même ils vont bien. J'ouvrais la bouche, mais je la refermais aussitôt. Mon corps tremblait légèrement. Levi du le comprendre, puisque sa prise se fit plus laxiste. Je murmurais. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse précise. Il finit par me lâcher, et je me laissais glisser contre le mur. Si Armin et Mikasa meurent, je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre sans eux.

J'avais besoin de leur présence, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Être ensemble et devenue quelque chose de vital, de tellement naturelle, que le fait de penser à leur probable mort me fait peur. Je me suis toujours dit que si un jour on devait se séparer, Mikasa arriverait à protéger Armin et vice-versa. Mais est-ce vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont...

Je l'avais dit. Comme un souffle. Légèrement, la brise avait emporté le son de ma voix. Je sentais Levi devant moi. Il était immobile, il ne bougeait pas. Des pas plus légers se firent entendre, et des mains vinrent se positionner sur mes épaules, me les tapotant doucement. Je relevais la tête, croisant les yeux de la femme aux cheveux chocolat. Elle souriant. Son sourire laissait derrière lui, un sentiment paisible.

-Ne t'en fais pas, commença-t-elle, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Je détournais le regard, et poussat avec mes mains, les siennes qui étaient posées sur mes épaules. Je n'étais plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Plus depuis ce jour fatidique... Plus depuis où j'ai dû tuer mes... Plus depuis l'apocalypse Z. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me réconforte. Si je suis déprimé, j'ai juste à garder ça enfouit en moi, et laisser le peu d'âmes qui me restent se soigner toute seule. Je suis grand. Je peux faire abstraction de mes émotions ou encore de mes sentiments. Je me relevais, et la femme fit de même. À ma droite on entendit des pas précipités.

La femme prit en main un fusil et se positionna devant moi, en signe de protection. Les pas se firent plus proches et des silhouettes se firent voir. J'entendis tout le monde charger, puis se mettre en joue. Je les regardais, puis quand j'arrivais à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes humaines, qui n'étais pas morte, et que je compris qui c'était, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Je vis Levi mettre son doigt sur la gâchette et appuyer dessus. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis, mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul, puis se mit entre la trajectoire du fusil de Levi, et les silhouettes que j'avais reconnues.

Le coup parti. J'entendis la femme aux cheveux chocolat crier mon prénom. Mais comment elle le connaît ?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Ce matin ~ 8h01 à l'aube]<strong>_

J'étais allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Une odeur envahit la chambre dans laquelle j'étais en train de dormir, ou plutôt de somnoler. Je me redressais, me frottant les yeux. J'entendais le frétillement du gras d'un aliment, contre l'huile qu'Armin était sûrement en train d'utiliser. Armin est le seul d'entre nous à savoir cuisiner quelque chose de vraiment mangeable. À noter que je ne sais même pas faire des pâtes. Mais j'excelle dans la verdure ! Une fois que j'eus baillais, j'ouvris les yeux. Enfin, plutôt, je les plissais. Je regardais à mes côtés, et ne vis personne.

La place d'Armin était froide, tandis que celle de Mikasa était encore tiède. Je souris. Armin est toujours le premier debout, comme une femme au foyer. Je me levais, et sorti de la chambre. L'appartement était plutôt sombre. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Tous les stores étaient descendus, et la lumière n'avait pas lieu d'être. Plus je descendais, et plus la bonne odeur de nourriture se faisait omniprésente dans mes narines. Quand je fus arriver à destination, je vis Armin, les cheveux attaché en arrière en queue de cheval, ça lui va très bien d'ailleurs, un tablier noué à sa taille et à son cou, et divers plats déjà préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

Je souris, alla derrière lui, puis plongea mon nez dans sa chevelure blonde. J'humais son odeur. Je nouais mes mains à sa taille, et comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation, je lui dis la phrase fatidique.

-Bonjour chérie.

Armin arrêta tous mouvements. Il lâcha son poêle rempli de bacon, se retourna, les sourcils fronçaient, et me fusillaient du regard. Je me détachais de lui, tout sourire. Il soupira, puis prit un torchon. Il commença à battre de l'air devant moi, pour finalement me fouetter avec. Je rigolais.

-Sors de ma cuisine Eren !

Je souriais, puis ris plus fort. Mais je fis ce qu'il me dit. Malgré son innocence, Armin peut être très dangereux. Une fois on s'était retrouvé dans un atelier, on était pris au piège. Je croyais vraiment que notre heure était arrivé. Mais Armin, en tant que héros, avait pris un bout de bois fin, flexible, mais résistant, puis avait découpé une fine bandelette du haut blanc que Mikasa portait ce jour-là. Il avait relié les deux, pour confectionner un arc. On avait écarquillé les yeux. Plusieurs stylos résidaient par terre. Armin en prit un, puis encore un, puis un autre.

Il les relia, puis tira sur le premier zombie qu'il vit, lui transperçant la tête. J'étais resté pétrifié devant cet Armin redoutable. Mais après avoir tué le mort-vivant, il se mit à trembler, puis s'est écroulé par terre. Ça doit lui demander trop d'efforts de faire ça. C'est pour ça qu'on l'oblige à rien. Il s'occupe surtout de nous, de nos vivres ou encore de notre santé. Il a assez de connaissance pour réussir à nous préserver tous les trois. Puis un jour, quelque temps après l'atelier, le courant étant toujours de vigueur grâce au générateur de secours de la ville, les télés allumer dans les rues avaient passé une annonce pour les survivants, nous disant de nous rendre au port de Trost dans les quarante huit heures qui suivaient.

Un cargo serait là et nous emmènerait dans un endroit dit « désaffecter ». Quand Armin avait vu ça, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés. Avec Mikasa on était réticent, mais quand on avait vu l'expression d'Armin, on avait décidé d'y aller. Au pire, on pourrait toujours se défendre. Nous étions arrivé en retard. Nous étions sur un immeuble, essoufflé, et c'est la première fois qu'on la vit. La cruauté humaine existe bel et bien de nos jours, elle ne s'est pas effacé avec la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Ce message vidéo avait été fait par la police militaire. Alors que le cargo s'éloigna du larges, les cris d'horreur, de pité, de supplice des enfants et des femmes revenait à nos oreilles.

Quelques hommes avaient essayé de se révolter, réussissant à tuer quelques-uns des bâtards de la police militaire, mais ils furent vite maîtrisés. Les soldats, leur tiré dessus avec leurs fusils, sans aucune hésitation. Ils rigolaient. Oui, ces bâtards rigolaient de la mort des personnes et de leurs souffrances. Ils marchaient sur les cadavres et shootaient dedans. Ils prenaient les bébés et les balancer au-dessus du cargo, puis tuer la mère de l'enfant en les égorgeant. Certaines femmes étaient tirées par les cheveux, les plus belles, et étaient emmenées à l'intérieur du cargo.

Je ne veux pas imaginer la suite. J'espère juste que ces dernières sont en vie. Certaines personnes c'était jeter par-dessus bord pour essayer de survivre. Et c'est là que Mikasa craqua. Elle vit une amie à nous sur le cargo, dont elle avait des sentiments plutôt forts à son égard. Elle se fit tirer dessus, mais elle esquiva puis se jeta dans l'eau. Mikasa n'a pu restreindre le cri de peur, le nom de cette personne. Tout le monde fit tuer après ça sur le cargo, puis quand quelqu'un entendit le cri de Mikasa, je tirais Armin vers moi et me jeta sur Mikasa, nous obligeant à nous coucher au sol.

Je me retrouvais allongé sur le dos, Armin blotti contre moi qui ne cesser de pleurer, et une Mikasa la tête plongeais dans mon torse, qui pleurer silencieusement. Moi j'étais là, allongé par terre, les yeux ouvert d'étonnement. J'étais empli d'un sentiment que je n'avais ressenti qu'une fois auparavant. La haine. Je ne pouvais supporter ça. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé. Je n'avais rien pus faire pour ces gens, mais pourtant je voulais vraiment les aider. Mais je n'ai pas peu, je n'avais pas assez de force et je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. Devrais-je dire, tant mieux pour nous ? Je ne sais pas.

On aurait peut-être mieux fait d'être là-bas. On aurait peut-être mieux fait de mourir. Est-ce une vie que l'on a ? Se battre pour survivre, est ce que c'est une vie . Non. En tout cas, pas pour nous. Nous avons vu trop de choses horribles pour des gamins de notre espèce. Je sens, qu'au fond, nous ne sommes plus " normaux'' depuis longtemps. Je le sais. Sinon, on n'aurait pas pu envoyer des personnes à la mort comme nous l'avons fait. J'ai beau dire que j'agis pour une noble cause, celle de protéger mes amis, la seule famille qu'il me reste, mais au fond, je sais que je fais tout ça par pur égoïsme et rien d'autre.

Je serrais mon poing, puis j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Mikasa suivis d'Armin, avec des plats en mains. On s'assit puis on mangea. La journée allait être longue. Mais plus on arrive à bouger, mieux c'est. Si c'est monstre arrivent à voir où nous sommes, que ça soit les zombies ou encore la police militaire, on est mal barrés. La vie c'est le mouvement. Si on veut rester en vie, on ne doit pas rester au même endroit plus de quatre jours. C'est une règle que nous avons établie avec de l'expérience. Je soupirais. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[L'après-midi ~ 16h54 ~ Hôpital abandonné]<strong>_

On courait. Je portais Armin sur mon dos. Il était essoufflé, tout comme nous. Mais son endurance faisait qu'il était moins bon que nous on sport. Nous étions dans un des couloirs de la dernière étage d'un vieil hôpital abandonné. On y était rentré pour plusieurs choses : la première pour chercher des médicaments encore bons, surtout du désinfectant, Mikasa s'était coupée avec un bout de verre quand elle voulut prendre un objet par terre.

Mais voilà, quand nous sommes arrivés, avec le plus de douceur possible, réussissant à monter les escaliers qu'on devait pour enfin trouver des putain de médicaments qui n'étaient pas périmés, il a fallu que sans faire exprès Armin se cogne contre la table, et que cette même table, comme par hasard, a sur son bord un plateau en platine, qui tomba par terre et fit un bruit qui rame ton un troupeau de cadavres ambulant. Je regardais Mikasa. Elle aussi semblait être à sa limite. Sincèrement, moi aussi.

Je lui fis un signe de tête, lui désignant une porte, dans laquelle on s'engouffre. Une fois ouverte, Mikasa se jeta sur cette dernière la bloquant. Je posais Armin au sol, puis poussai une commode sur la porte. Mikasa fit de même dès que la mienne fût placée. On se laissa glisser au sol. On souffla un bon coup. Armin s'approcha de nous, prit la main de Mikasa, la désinfecta, puis la banda, pour plus de ''sécurité '" soi-disant. On entendait contre la porte les meuglements de nos ravisseurs, et les chocs qu'ils créent contre cette derrière. Devant nous, il y avait deux passages.

-Je suis désolé...

On se retourna vers Armin, et je vins lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Les chocs se firent plus violents. La porte n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Je soupirais, regardant mes deux amis. Je touchais mon dos, là où j'avais glissé mon arme. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Je la sortis, puis regardai Armin et Mikasa qui avait l'air étonné (plus Armin que Mikasa, mais son habituel air neutre était différent... Donc elle devait sûrement l'être aussi...). Je le fis tournoyer sur mon doigt, puis le stoppai.

-Séparons-nous.

Mes propos étaient secs. Je les vis encore plus écarquiller les yeux. Je soupirais quand je compris qu'ils n'avaient pas compris mon sous-entendu.

-Je vais à droite, vous à gauche. Repris-je. Je vais servir de leurre le temps que vous vous enfuyez. On se retrouve dans le parking. Je les sèmerais.

Je leur souris. Je pris la main de Mikasa, puis déposai l'arme, pour finir par resserrer ses doigts sur cette dernière. Je l'aidais à se relever, et elle fit de même avec Armin. Je vis qu'Armin tremblait légèrement. Je déposais ma veste sur ses épaules, puis quand ce dernier allait me rendre ma batte de baseball, je rejetais doucement sa main, lui disant de la garder. Un grand coup se fit entendre sur la porte. Des éclats de verre furent projeté sur nous, laissant apparaître les bras des cadavres ambulants qui ne cessaient de nous poursuivre.

Je poussais Mikasa ainsi qu'Armin vers le fond du couloir, puis me retournai vers c'est monstre. Les deux s'agrippèrent à moi, me serrant fort dans leurs bras. Je vins déposaient mes mains sur les leurs avant de leur dire à déguerpir, ce qu'ils firent. Une fois que je l'écho des pas de mes amis ne se fit plus entendre, je commençais à courir à mon tour. Sous un grand fracas la porte bascula, puis je commençais à faire en sorte que mes pas soient de plus en plus lourds pour attirer ces merdes vers moi. Les morts-vivants couraient de plus en plus vite. Non seulement ils couraient vite, mais de plus en plus s'ajoutaient à la course-poursuite.

Je dus prendre un autre chemin, mais je tombais, faisant un bruit pas possible. Je restais quelques secondes par terre. Mes épaules me firent mal, mais je m'en formalisèrent pas. Un se jeta sur moi, mais je réussis à l'esquiva, me remettant sur mes pieds pour repartir de plus belle. En face de moi il n'y avait qu'un mur, avec une bouche d'aération dans laquelle je sautais sans hésité, ne sachant pas où j'allais atterrir. Je faisais un boucan pas possible. À l'intérieur de la bouche d'aération, mes épaules ne cesser de se cognaient, faisant augmenter petit à petit ma douleur.

Je vis de la lumière, puis un vide se fit sentir. Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche pour être sur de ne pas criaient. J'atterris dans une benne à ordures. Plusieurs déchets se mirent sur moi. Je les jetai. Je sentis contre ma tempe un liquide coulait. Quand je touchais avec mes mains ce liquide, je soupirais voyant que c'était du sang. Je l'essuyai avec mon tee-shirt, et fis de même avec mes mains. Mon tee-shirt était crade. Il fallait vraiment que j'en trouve un autre d'urgence si possible. Je sortis de la benne à ordure. La nuit était tombé. Il devait être au-delà de dix-sept heures.

L'hiver approche à grands pas, faudra qu'on trouve des vêtements adaptés. Je frottais mes bras pour me réchauffer. Je vis quelques voitures. Je dois me trouver sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Je baillais, puis quand j'allais me retourner pour partir, je tombais nez à nez avec un zombie. Je retins de justesse un glapissement de peur, et reculai petit à petit. Mais voilà, avec la chance que j'ai, j'ai réussi à me cogner contre cette putain de benne à ordures. À partir de là, j'ai commencé à courir, criant une fois ma rage contre cette salope de mal chance qui ne semble pas vouloir me quitter. C'était une chose stupide. Je me retrouve encore plus dans la merde.

Je vis un petit muret où je sautais dessus, ne ralentissant pas mon bas. Mais ces cadavres étaient plus intelligents qu'ils ont eu l'air. Un m'agrippa, puis je tombais au sol. Quand je croyais que ma fin était venue, un coup de feu retentit. Les morts-vivants partirent vers le son. Mon regard se dirigea aussi vers ce son qui ressemblait fortement à un coup de feu. Ce n'était pas celui d'un sw 610 classiques. Quelqu'un d'autre m'avait sauvé la vie. Je soufflais, puis je me levais, voyant que plus aucun cadavre n'était debout.

Je vis un homme blond me faire un signe, puis une femme, et un homme de petite taille. Je me stoppais net en voyant qui c'était. Il était là. Le cousin de Mikasa était là. Il était donc toujours en vie. Mikasa m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Levi Ackerman ou un truc du genre. Je déglutis, et couru vers eux quand j'entendis un brouhaha se crée vers ma droite. Une fois à leurs hauteurs, ils sont courus aussi. On alla dans une allée qui semblait déserte. Je me retournais vers mes sauveurs pour les remercier, mais quand mon regard croisa celui de Levi, je déglutis difficilement. Il avait l'air énervé.

Il me saisit par le col de mon tee-shirt blanc tâché de sang et de poussière. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur d'en face. Mon dos rencontra le mur, je me cambrais de douleur, puis ce fut au tour de ma tête. Je ne pus restreindre un gémissement de douleur. J'avais beau être un peu sonné, je sentais toujours son regard sur moi. C'était lui, c'était ce type. Mais esprits ne semblaient ne pas vouloir revenir. La voix de mon interlocuteur ne parvint pas à mes oreilles. Elle paraissait comme un bruit provenant de loin. Mais cette dernière devint plus claire.

Je fermais les yeux, pour les rouvrir et les ancrés droits dans les orbes gris foncé de la personne qui se tenait devant moi. La lune brillait dans le ciel. Elle était pleine. Les rayons argent de cette dernière vinrent mettre en valeur la peau d'un blanc laiteux de la personne qui me violenter. Mes yeux passèrent de sa peau, au noir ébène de ses cheveux qui me rappelaient malgré moi le plumage des corbeaux qui venaient se régaler avec les cadavres des morts.

Quand mes émeraudes croisèrent une nouvelle fois ces yeux d'un gris intense, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec Mikasa.

-Levi ! Tu devrais le lâcher ! Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Nos regards se quittèrent et se dirigèrent vers la silhouette d'une femme de taille moyenne. Elle avait des cheveux brun chocolat, attaché en queue de cheval, de drôle de lunettes qui avait l'air de se rattacher par une liane en cuir qui se nouer avec l'élastique de ses cheveux, des yeux marron, et une peau légèrement hâlée, mais sans trop. Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Levi. Un rire se fit entendre. C'était cet homme blond. Celui qui se tenait à côté de Levi sur la photo que j'avais mise à côté de Mikasa dans la chambre de ce type. Il a les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés avec une raie sur le côté gauche de la tête. Chose quasiment impossible à garder dans ce monde.

Même Armin à abandonner d'avoir une coupe " convenable ". Ce blondin a une expression calme sur son visage, ce qui lui donner une assurance sans nom. Ses yeux bleus ainsi que ses sourcils épais, étaient deux des critères les plus frappants chez cet homme. Mais la prise qu'il y avait sur mon col se raffermit. Je n'avais aucune arme sur moi. J'étais seul. J'avais perdu Mikasa et Armin. Je ne pouvais plus comptait sur eux, là, tout de suite. Un frisson me parcourut quand une brise vint caresser la peau nue de mes bras. J'avais froid.

L'homme de petite taille en face de moi me redonna son attention. Je n'en voulais pas. Il était habillé d'un débardeur large, de couleur gris foncé, dont le col retomber pile avant ses pectoraux. Mais le braillement de ses habits permettait aux personnes en face de lui de voir les traits de ses muscles formés. Ce dernier surplombé un pantalon, large aussi, noir qui était rentré dans des bottes style militaire noir également. Il portait, pour ce protégé du froid, un gilet gris foncé, mais plus claire de son débardeur, à capuche, cette dernière était posée sur sa tête. À son cou, une chaîne en or.

Il y avait plusieurs pendentifs accrochés à cette dernière. Une croix, une forme ovale, sûrement un de ces pendentifs que l'on ouvre et où on voit une photo, et un représentant des ailes qui se trouvaient sur le blason que j'avais vu dans la cuisine. Je l'avais pris d'ailleurs, mais je l'ai perdu en cours de route. Peut-être quand je m'étais fait courser par ces putains de cadavres ambulants puant l'œuf pourrit. Le regard que Levi portait sur moi se fit plus sévère. Je fronçais les sourcils contre ma volonté. Mon côté tête brûlait ainsi que le côté rebelle que j'avais nourri depuis l'apocalypse reprenait le dessus malgré moi.

-Oye. Gamin. Me fit-il.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement face à ce surnom, qui le fit sourire. Sourire qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. C'était un sourire éphémère. Comme les rares que Mikasa nous adressât quelquefois. Je ne l'ai plus revu sourire sincèrement depuis les jours Z. C'est comme si toute l'innocence qu'elle avait, comme si tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir, c'étaient envolés à jamais. Ça ne concerne pas qu'elle. Ça nous concerne tous. C'est comme si au final, toutes émotions provenant de l'être humain n'étaient qu'illusions. Comme si elles étaient éphémères.

-Rends-moi mon arme. Son ton était calme.

Je sentais mes muscles se crispaient à cause du froid. Son arme ?

-Je ne l'ai pas. Répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je ne l'ai pas. Enfin, je ne l'ai plus. Elle n'est plus en ma possession. Je l'ai donné à Mikasa quand on a dû se séparer pour que je leur permette de fuir. Tout comme ma veste. Je l'ai donné à Armin parce qu'il avait froid. Les nuits sont devenue de plus en plus froides. S'il y a bien l'un d'entre nous qui ne doit jamais tomber malade c'est Armin. Si quelqu'un tombe malade, en général c'est la fin. Armin fait partie des rares personnes ayant gardé en elle une part d'innocence. Il ne devait pas tomber malade.

Sans lui, et son intelligence, on serait déjà en train de tenir compagnie à ses cadavres ambulants. Il émit un bruit de succion marquant sans impatiente. Il me rapprocha de lui, pour finalement me plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Je gémis plus bruyamment. J'avais mal. Ma peau froide me faisait ressentir une douleur encore plus atroce que le normal. Ce type s'inquiète plus pour son arme que pour sa cousine. Est-ce possible qu'un type soit aussi égoïste ? J'aurais dit non en temps normal. Mais maintenant, rien n'est impossible n'est ce pas ?

-Où sont-ils ?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Par là, il doit entendre " où son passé Mikasa, Armin, (et éventuellement mon arme) ". Je baissais les yeux. Où ils sont ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie ou si même ils vont bien. J'ouvrais la bouche, mais je la refermais aussitôt. Mon corps tremblait légèrement. Levi du le comprendre, puisque sa prise se fit plus laxiste. Je murmurais. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse précise. Il finit par me lâcher, et je me laissais glisser contre le mur. Si Armin et Mikasa meurent, je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre sans eux.

J'avais besoin de leur présence, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Être ensemble et devenue quelque chose de vital, de tellement naturelle, que le fait de penser à leur probable mort me fait peur. Je me suis toujours dit que si un jour on devait se séparer, Mikasa arriverait à protéger Armin et vice-versa. Mais est-ce vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont...

Je l'avais dit. Comme un souffle. Légèrement, la brise avait emporté le son de ma voix. Je sentais Levi devant moi. Il était immobile, il ne bougeait pas. Des pas plus légers se firent entendre, et des mains vinrent se positionner sur mes épaules, me les tapotant doucement. Je relevais la tête, croisant les yeux de la femme aux cheveux chocolat. Elle souriant. Son sourire laissait derrière lui, un sentiment paisible.

-Ne t'en fais pas, commença-t-elle, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Je détournais le regard, et poussat avec mes mains, les siennes qui étaient posées sur mes épaules. Je n'étais plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Plus depuis ce jour fatidique... Plus depuis où j'ai dû tuer mes... Plus depuis l'apocalypse Z. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me réconforte. Si je suis déprimé, j'ai juste à garder ça enfouit en moi, et laisser le peu d'âmes qui me restent se soigner toute seule. Je suis grand. Je peux faire abstraction de mes émotions ou encore de mes sentiments. Je me relevais, et la femme fit de même. À ma droite on entendit des pas précipités.

La femme prit en main un fusil et se positionna devant moi, en signe de protection. Les pas se firent plus proches et des silhouettes se firent voir. J'entendis tout le monde charger, puis se mettre en joue. Je les regardais, puis quand j'arrivais à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes humaines, qui n'étais pas morte, et que je compris qui c'était, je ne pus m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Je vis Levi mettre son doigt sur la gâchette et appuyer dessus. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis, mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul, puis se mit entre la trajectoire du fusil de Levi, et les silhouettes que j'avais reconnues.

Le coup parti. J'entendis la femme aux cheveux chocolat crier mon prénom. Mais comment elle le connaît ?...Je tombais une nouvelle fois au sol. J'apportais ma main à mon épaule sous un gémissement de douleur, puis me relevai. Levi lança un « tsk » à mon égard. Je me retournais, puis vis Mikasa et Armin qui courait derrière un groupe de personnes. En me voyant Armin sourit. Des coups de feu aient de derrière moi. Plusieurs morts-vivants tombèrent au sol. Les adultes derrière moi commencèrent à courir, mais moi je ne fis rien.

J'avais bougé que lorsque Mikasa et Armin étaient parvenue à ma hauteur. On courait de plus en plus vite, mais l'endurance d'Armin s'affaiblit Un autre tir se fit entendre, cette fois se fût Mikasa qui tira, tuant un zombie, qui en tombant au sol en fit trébucher d'autre. On tourna. Et c'est là que la chose se produit. Un cadavre se jeta sur Armin. Je le poussais, mais la bouche du mort-vivant m'attend. Il me morda le bras violemment l'avant-bras. Je hurlais des douleurs. Mais je savais au fond de moi que je hurlais plus d'horreurs qu'autre choses. Sous mon cri, je vis tout le monde s'arrêter.

On entendit des pas lourds se faire entendre. Signe que les humains réunirent ici n'était pas les seuls à m'avoir entendu. Mon bras saigné abondamment. Je reculais, me cognant contre un mur. J'avais mal, très mal, mais je ne me voyais pas mourir. Mon cœur battait violemment dans mon cœur, ce qui me plia de douleurs. Ma tête rencontra le sol. Mon cœur accéléra. Je me sentais mal, très mal. C'est ça la sensation que ça fait. Je souris. Ma souffrance augmente, puis ma vision se fit trouble. Je me redressais, m'appuyant contre le mur. Je souriais.

Je vis Mikasa et Armin essayé de s'approcher de moins, mais une fille aux cheveux roux, et un garçon aux cheveux brun les retenir. Ils avaient raison, si je me transforme, je pourrais les tuer. Ma vision se fit de plus en plus floue. Je vis Levi s'approcher de moi. Il posa un de ces pieds sur mon abdomen, puis pointa le canon de son fusil face à moi. Je ne distinguais plus rien. Juste de grosses taches floutées. Je ne voyais plus aucune forme, plus aucune couleur. Enfin, elles se mélangeaient toutes.

Je balançais ma tête en arrière, la cognant légèrement contre le mur. Je crachais du sang sur les bottes de l'homme devant moi contre mon gré. Je souriais, puis fermai les yeux. Mon esprit sombra dans l'inconscience. Les sons se mélangèrent, puis s'amenuisent peu à peu. Mon sens de l'ouïe disparut. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un coup de feu...

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahaha 3:)<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus :)

Laissez vos impressions ;D

Et surtout : _**Bonnes fêtes à tous :D, j'espère que vous aurez plein de cadeaux à Noël :***_


End file.
